Se Eu Fosse Você
by Giulia Cavalcanti
Summary: Quem consegue imaginar a confusão que seria se, por um desastre mágico, Sirius Black e Lily Evans acabassem trocando de corpo? Não consegue nem imaginar? Então confira aqui. HIATUS.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

**Sirius Black:**

Vou lhes contar uma história de terror. É sério. Não vamos levar em consideração a opinião dos meus amigos neandertais, isso aqui não é uma comédia.

Ah, e a classificação está como Romance/Humor? Esqueçam isso também.

Pois é, tudo começou em uma linda manhã de segunda-feira, o céu estava negro avisando-nos que o mundo desabaria a qualquer momento, os alunos andavam pelo corredor de Hogwarts como zumbis mal-amados, os professores trajavam suas melhores expressões de carrascos da Santa Inquisição.

Estão achando estranho eu ter definido isso como _uma linda manhã_? Não foi uma ironia.

A manhã estava realmente linda, sabem por quê? Porque lá estava eu para emprestar um pouco do meu charme e animar aquele dia deprimente. O dia sempre fica mais bonito se Sirius Black estiver por perto.

Não é mesmo?

Eu andava despojado pelo corredor, o nó da gravata desfeito, o sorriso devastador no nível máximo. Inabalável.

Mas eu não imaginava o que aquele dia me reservara.

**

**Lílian Evans:**

Imaginem uma coisa ruim. Se não conseguirem pensar em nada eu indico que pensem no Potter, ele é ruim o suficiente. Agora multipliquem por mil. Ah, e adicionem alguns diabretes e trasgos como enfeites.

É, agora vocês tem uma pequena noção de como foi ruim o meu dia.

Era uma segunda-feira, o dia internacional da tortura escolar. Como se não bastasse, chovia. Os alunos caminhavam levando em seus rostos a idéia clara de que preferiam estar em uma banheira cortando os pulsos.

Mas não eu. Eu estava tão obstinada em tirar as melhores notas possíveis nos N.I.E.M's que seguia quase feliz para a aula de História da Magia. Infelizmente, alegria de nascido trouxa dura pouco.

Havia um Potter em meu caminho.

Em meu caminho havia um Potter.

Vocês entenderam.

Olhei para o final do corredor, eu ainda podia bolar um plano de fuga. Eu podia me esconder em uma sala e esperar que ele passasse, eu podia ficar imóvel e torcer que ele me confundisse com uma estátua... Ele me viu.

Meleca.

- Bom dia, ruiva. - Potter sorria, como sempre.

- Potter, você tem que tratar essa amnésia. - observei sentindo a raiva pinicar meu corpo - Eu já lhe disse hoje para me chamar de Evans.

- Adoro sua simpatia, Lily. - ele riu - Faz com que eu me sinta ainda mais amado.

Exalei o ar com força.

- Não tenho tempo para você, Potter. - respondi ao conferir a hora, eu estava atrasada.

Deixando o maroto sozinho com seu sorriso sardônico, corri para chegar no horário. Para minha eterna tristeza, algo grande e maciço bloqueou minhas intenções.

E assim começa a história.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Nota: **_Sentiram saudades? Não? Sim? 'Sai daqui sua chata'?_

_Ok, parei. Enfim, não resisti e tive que postar o prólogo assim que eu acabei de escrever. Para a minha infelicidade, não passei no vestibular. Pois é, ainda sou vestibulando. Dessa forma, é possível que eu demore pra atualizar a fic. Mas espero que vocês gostem._

_E aí, eu já perdia a mão? Tá tudo uma porcaria?_

_Estava com saudades, sabiam? Espero reviews._

**Beijos de uma vestibulanda.**

**P.s: **Não esqueci da minha promessa. Ainda vou responder aos comentários de Colado em Você. Juro.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Agradecimentos aos (maravilindos) reviews:**

**Marydf Evans Cullen**: _Que absurdo, eu sempre leio seus comentários até o fim! Eu AMO comentários grandes *-* Também senti falta do FF e, ah, o capítulo deve trazer algo pelo qual você estava esperando, hihihi. Beijos!!!_

**gisllaine farias**: _Perfeita eu não sei, eu realmente não gostei desse capítulo aqui, mas fico feliz que você esteja tão empolgada. Ah, a Lily vai trocar é com o Sirius, mas não se preocupe essa continua sendo uma J/L, ok? Espero mais comentários seus. Beijos!!!_

**Paulinha Potter Cullen**:_ Aposto que eu senti ainda mais falta dos seus comentários ;P E, não se preocupe, não pretendo abandonar esse mundo aqui tão cedo! Hm, quanto ao meu jeito com as fics, eu não gostei de como saiu esse capítulo aqui... Mas enfim, espero a sua opinião. Beijos!!!_

**Danii A. Evans:**___Heei, olha eu aqui atualizandoo o// Fui rápida? Espero que esse capítulo não esteja tão ruim a ponto de te decepcionar mas, enfim, espero sua opinião aqui. Beijos!!!_

**zix black:** _Que bom que gostou! Espero que continue comentando. Beijos!!!_

**Gláuce Volpi (Gauccy):**_ O Sirius agradece a sua lembrança sobre os dormitórios, haushuahsuahs. E é bom te ver de volta por aqui, eu não demorei muito para atualizar não foi? Mas acho que perdi o jeito sim, não gostei desse capítulo... Enfim, aqui estamos nós de volta aos vestibulares, pelo menos temos fics pra nos distrair, né? Beijos!!!_

**LadyBarbiePontasPotterCullenS.** : _E eu vou acompanhar seus comentários e opiniões. É tão bom estar de volta! Espero que goste. Beijos!!!_

**Sophy JB :** _Eiiba, ao menos alguém sentiu saudades *-* asuhaushaush. Certo, parei com o momento de chantagem emocional. Nem demorei para postar, demorei? Hum, mas não gostei desse capítulo não. Me diga depois o que você achou. Beijos!!!_

**Aluada Evans - Tamara ;) :** _Aaah, não sei se Colado foi tão perfeita assim e não sei se esta aqui vai sair grandes coisas. Enfim, não gostei desse capítulo aqui, mas vou tentar melhorar. E uma perguntinha: você deletou o seu orkut? o0 Ok, totalmente fora do assunto isso né? Espero seus comentários. Beijos!!!_

**carol lupin:**_ Autora mais do que preferida? O Sirius ficou revoltado com isso, falou que eu estou roubando os créditos dele ;P haushuahsuahsuh. E quanto ao seu delicado pedido(ordem) de "POSTA'', aqui está o capítulo. Espero que não esteja muito péssimo. Beijos!!!_

**HellaAdams: **_Obrigada por votar em Colado, viu? *-* E quanto a fic, esta vai ser uma J/L sim. Sem dúvidas. E espero que você continue gostando. Beijos!!!_

**Lina prongs**: _Que bom que gostou, espero por sua opinião neste capítulo aqui. Beijos!!!_

**lelezuda**: _Compulsiva por Colado? o0 Cara, ainda não consigo deixar de ficar chocada com esse tipo de declaração... haushaushuash. Mas fico trí-feliz por você ter gostando tanto e espero que essa aqui não seja uma completa decepção. Espero por mais comentários. Beijos!!!_

**Dadi Potter**:_ Resolveu aparecer, nééé? Hum, ainda te espero em Colado, aiaiai. haushaushuahs. Ah, o Sirius mandou avisar que ele não é apenas magnífico e perfeito, ele também é intrépido, ágil, inteligente, simpático, amigo, alegre, humilde... haushaushuash. Enfim, ele continua o completo Sirius Black. Fico aqui aguardando mais comentários seus, ouviu? Beijos!!!_

**deny weasley: **_Fico feliz com suas expectativas, espero que não se decepcione. Comente, ok? Beijos!!!_

**Srta. Mai**: _Aaah, cheguei aqui para matar sua curiosidade o// Não está o que eu queria, mas espero que goste. E quero mais comentário sobre suas opiniões, certo? Beijos!!! _

**Capítulo 1**

**Sirius Black:**

Limite de velocidade nos corredores de Hogwarts. Tenho de propor isso ao diretor porque, caramba, eu podia ter entrado em coma depois de um impacto desse.

Alguém anotou a placa daquele meteoro ruivo?

Ainda caído sobre a Evans, comecei a checar se todas as partes do meu esplêndido corpo estavam como deveriam. Cabeça... Aqui. Braços...Ok. Pernas...Confere. Peitos...

Peitos?!

- Oh, meu Merlim... - ouço uma voz maravilhosamente melodiosa dizer.

É claro, era a _minha_ voz.

- O que você fez, Black?! - minha voz diz perdendo parte do charme com a estridência impregada.

Olho para o belo indivíduo na minha frente. Por alguns instantes, pondero a possibilidade de estar diante de um espelho mas a descarto rapidamente. Eu nunca colocaria as mãos na cintura ou bateria o pé daquela forma tão...

Evans.

Oh, Merlim.

Minha mão corre dos peitos ao cabelo ruivo que coroa minha cabeça. O que raios aconteceu por aqui?!

- Pare com isso! - a pessoa em meu corpo gritou enfurecida enquanto eu checava os peitos mais uma vez. Só para ter certeza, sabe?

Preocupado com minha reputação - que não resistiria a mais um grito feminino daqueles - peguei meu corpo pela mão e me tranquei com ele em uma sala vazia.

- Evans? - perguntei para conferir.

- Não, Black, a fada dos dentes. - ela respondeu irritada - O que você aprontou afinal?

Passei a mão pelos cabelos de forma impulsiva, mas meus dedos enrolaram nos cachos ruivos impedindo que o gesto se completasse.

- O que _eu_ aprontei? - perguntei ouvindo a voz da ruiva sair em um tom rouco - Acha mesmo que eu faria algo para abandonar meu maravilhoso corpinho e vir parar aqui?! - apontei para os cabelos vermelhos - Sem ofensas, claro.

- Vai ter que fazer melhor do que isso para me ofender, Black. - Evans retrucou incrédula em relação ao meu discurso - Se não foi você, como eu vim parar aqui?

- E eu que sei?! - me estressei com todas aquelas acusações - Você pode ter pedido isso para alguma estrela cadente.

- Por que eu pediria isso? - Evans parecia levemente chocada.

- Oras, todos querem ser Sirius Black. - dei de ombros constatando o óbvio.

Uma gargalhada canina ecoou pela sala, observei o meu próprio corpo se curvar cedendo ao riso e uma irritação instantânea subiu pelas minhas veias trazendo o sangue ao meu rosto.

Opa.

A Evans está gargalhando ao envés de gritar.

Eu estou corando de raiva ao envés de gargalhar.

O que está acontecendo aqui?!

- Escuta, Black. - Evans recuperava o fôlego - A brincadeira foi até engraçada, mas desfaça isso para voltarmos às aulas.

- Era de se esperar que estando com meu cérebro você ficaria mais inteligente, ruiva. - respondi estressado - Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir que: eu-não-fiz-nada?

Ela suspirou resignada.

- Vai me dizer que você realmente não fez isso para poder ter acesso ao dormitório feminino? - ela argumentou - Ou ao banheiro?

- Eu não fiz isso, caramba! - gritei com fúria até que o entendimento caiu contra mim como uma bigorna.

Meu queixo despencou.

- Livre acesso ao banheiro e dormitórios femininos? - questionei retoricamente.

Isso pode ser interessante.

- Aproveite seu momento Black, ruiva. - falei para, em seguida, abandonar a sala.

**

**Lílian Evans:**

Isso não é real. Isso é um pesadelo. Um pesadelo doentio e ilógico mas, definitivamente, irreal.

- Almofadinhas, até que enfim! - ouvi alguém gritar perto de onde eu estava.

Continuei andando, afinal, eu tinha que achar o Black e usar contra ele todas as azarações existentes até que o ornitorrinco disfarçado de humano confessasse o que aprontou.

- Ei, Sirius, está surdo? - alguém segurou meu braço.

Olhei para o lado achando estranho ter que abaixar a cabeça para encarar o Potter.

- Tire as mãos de mim, Potter. - puxei o braço para longe de sua mão antes de notar o que eu realmente fazia.

Não era eu quem o Potter estava segurando, era o Black. Afinal, nesse sonho psicodélico, eu estou presa na pele do segundo ser mais desprezível do planeta. E eu teria que agir como um maroto caso não quisesse ser descoberta e expulsa de Hogwarts.

- Uh, você sabe, não gosto de ser tocado por... Machos. - concertei minha frase enquanto o garoto de cabelos arrepiados olhava para mim com o cenho franzido.

- Tanto faz. - Potter se afastou e me olhou de uma forma estranha, um olhar que ele nunca havia dirigido a mim - É verdade o que estão comentando?

A pergunta me gelou. As pessoas já estavam sabendo o que aconteceu?

- Viram você e a Lily se trancando em uma sala vazia. - o menino continuou falando em um tom meio sombrio - É verdade?

Ufa. Então era isso.

- É verdade sim. - respondi dando de ombros e continuei andando preocupada com o uso que o maroto moreno poderia estar fazendo do meu corpo.

- Sirius. - Potter me chamou novamente prostrando-se na minha frente de modo a impedir meu deslocamento - O que vocês foram fazer em uma sala vazia? Trancados?

Ah, não, ele não tava imaginando que... Ah, não.

É impressionante. Anos e anos de boa conduta estão sendo estragados em um único dia. Agora as pessoas vão achar que eu ando por aí me trancando em salas vazias com marotos.

Esplêndido.

- Estávamos conversando. - respondi rapidamente - O que mais poderíamos estar fazendo? Você sabe, a Lílian é uma garota meiga e adoravelmente correta, ela não iria fazer nada além de conversar.

- Meiga? - Potter repetiu minhas palavras com a voz aumentando algumas notas - E desde quando você a chama de 'Lílian'?

Oh, céus.

- Ahm... É que estamos fazendo um trabalho de feitiços juntos. - minto descaradamente.

- Eu não soube de trabalho nenhum. - o outro retrucou desconfiado.

- Isso é porque você nunca vai as aulas. - constatei irritada com todo aquele interrogatório - O que é isso tudo afinal? Ciúmes?!

Seus olhos se arregalaram em surpresa.

- É claro que não. - ele respondeu rapidamente - Você sabe, eu só queria... Deixa para lá.

- Ótimo. - exclamei estressada e me afastei dele com passos largos.

Garoto idiota. Humpft.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Nota:** _Não, eu não gostei desse capítulo. Não sei por que, simplesmente não saiu como eu queria. Enfim, prometo que vou tentar melhorar nos próximos... Acho que ainda estou retomando o jeito para isso._

_Aaah, preciso dizer que fiquei chocada com tantos comentários. Muito obrigada mesmo ;D_

_E muitíssimo obrigada a todas que votaram em Colado em Você para a premiação do ppfics, a fic passou para a segunda fase de melhor romance, sabiam? É, também mal acreditei nisso._

_Quem achar que Colado merece dê uma forcinha lá na segunda fase, ok? Eu já estou mais do que satisfeita em ter ficado entre as três melhores, mas a votação ainda continua. _

_Enfim, é isso pessoal. Não gostei desse capítulo mas espero que não tenha ficado ilegível. E quanto o tamanho, acho que essa vai ser uma fic pequena e os capítulos não vão ser tão grandes para eu poder atualizar mais rapidamente._

**Beijos de uma pseudo-autora insatisfeita!!!**

P.S: Enquete básica: James ou Tiago? O que tiver mais votos fica como nome.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Agradecimentos:**

**HellaAdams****: **_Oii, o capítulo estava pequeno porque eu pretendia atualizar rápido ;D E aqui estou eu! Ah, não sei se Colado tem chance de ganhar mas já fiquei super contente por ter ido para a segunda fase, foi uma surpresa muito agradável. Espero que esse capítulo aqui esteja melhor. Beijos!!!_

**lelezuda: **_Em relação a troca de corpo, você vai notar nesse capítulo que nem mesmo a Lily e o Sirius estão entendendo o que houve... Uuuh, mistéério. Huahsuhaushuash. Logo, logo, isso vai ser explicado. Espero que goste desse capítulo. Beijos!!!_

**carolshuxa: **_Que bom que está gostando! Espero continuar recebendo suas opiniões! Beijos!!!_

**Bellatrix_Cullen: **_Que bom que o capítulo anterior não ficou tão eca quanto eu pensei ^^... Mas espero sinceramente que você goste mais deste aqui, depois me diz o que achou, certo? Beijos!!!_

**Danii A. Evans:**_ Portuguesa?? Uau, minha fic cruzou o oceano, que lindo! Huahsuhaush. Mesmo tendo gostado do outro capítulo, espero que você se divirta mais com esse aqui, e que continue comentando! Ah, e viu minha rapidez astronômica??? Beijos!!!_

**Zix Black: **_O capítulo anterior não estava muito grande porque eu estava pensando em atualizar logo. Viu? Aqui estou eu! Esse capítulo não está muito maior, mas espero que você goste. Beijos!!!_

**carol lupin:**_ Acho tão lindo que as pessoas torçam por Colado *-*... Enfim, o capítulo anterior estava pequeno porque eu pretendia atualizar logo. Viu como fui rápida? E não, eu realmente não gostei do outro... Espero que você ache esse aqui melhor, eu achei. Ah, também prefiro Tiago, mas James ganhou totalmente, haushaush. Beijos!!!_

**LadyBarbiePontasPotterCullenS. :**_ Que bom que gostou! Eu preferi este capítulo aqui, mas enfim, espero que você continue dando suas opiniões elas são definitivamente estimuladoras. Beijos!!!_

**LLoiza: **_O Sirius ficou chocado com sua visão dele. Huahsuahsuhasu. Ah, você vai perceber logo as intenções malévolas do maroto ;D.... Huahsuhasuh. Espero que goste, Beijos!!!_

**Lily... : **_O James está pensando em marcar uma consulta psicológica com você, basta sabermos o que a Lil vai achar disso ;P ahsuhasuhaush. Espero que goste desse capítulo e que continue com seus comentários empolgados! Beijos!!!_

**Regia Victoria: **_Heei, se não é a autora da fic-irmã! Huahsuahsua. Postei super rapidinho, viu? E obrigada pelo livro, e depois me diga o que achou do que eu mandei. Opa, vou na sua fic assim que acabar de postar! Beijos!!!_

**Lunna: **_Obrigada pela opinião, espero que esteja gostando. Infelizmente, Tiago perdeu feio na votação... Beijos!!!_

**Tahh Halliwell: **_Que bom que gostoou!! Espero que este capítulo te agrade ainda mais! E aguardo seus comentários sobre ele. Beijos!!!_

**Cuca Malfoy: **_Jura que gostou? Eu achei o capítulo tão semgracinha... Enfim, espero que este aqui esteja melhor, e estou sentadinha aguardando seu comentário. Beijos!!!_

**Jé Tonks: **_Que bom que você está gostando ^^!!! Eu realmente não fui com a cara do primeiro capítulo, mas fazer o que? Ah, quanto aos seus pedidos, o nome 'James' ganhou disparado e 'Lily' vai ser bem mais utilizado por aqui do que 'Lílian'. A única coisa que eu ainda não consegui me acostumar foram os apelidos dos marotos em inglês... Quem sabe em uma próxima fic? Já vou me acostumando com a idéia ;P... Espero que goste da fic mesmo assim e quero ver mais comentários seus! Beijos!!!_

**Capítulo 2**

**Sirius Black:**

Dez vantagens em estar no corpo de uma garota:

**1)** Acesso ao dormitório feminino;

**2) **Descobrir porque as garotas tanto demoram no banheiro. Particularmente, desconfio que o banheiro é o local onde as meninas se comunicam com seu planeta natal, porque é bem fácil de perceber que elas não são da Terra;

**3) **Saber os pensamentos mais secretos da Mckinnon, já que obviamente ela deve se abrir com a Evans, sua melhor amiga;

**4) **Descobrir se a Mckinnon é bipolar, pois só isso explicaria o jeito que ela me trata;

**5) **Tentar saber qual a verdadeira opinião da ruiva sobre o meu amiguinho pontudo, a Evans deve conversar com as amigas sobre ele;

**6) **_Livre _acesso ao dormitório feminino; ( sim, eu sei que estou repetindo o item, mas é apenas para ressaltar a sua importância)

**7)** Descobrir, finalmente, se a Mckinnon dorme de pijamas ou de camisola; (não riam, esta é uma importante pesquisa sociológica)

**8) **ACESSO AO DORMITÓRIO FEMININO; (acho que nem precisava de outras vantagens, esta basta)

**9) **Ver garotas de lingerie. (elas devem se trocar na frente das amigas, certo?)

**10) **Quer saber? Esqueçam o resto. Uma palavra já o o suficiente nessa lista: D-O-R-M-I-T-Ó-R-I-O!

* * *

Certo, eu estava tão curioso quanto a Evans para entender como minha linda personalidade havia sido aprisionada nesse corpo ruivo e baixinho, porém, diferente dela, eu conseguia avistar um horizonte de vantagens no meio dessa calamidade. Não que eu estivesse querendo ficar como garota para o resto da minha existência. Não mesmo. Mas não custava muito aproveitar um pouco da minha situação antes de finalmente reverter essa loucura. E foi por isso que eu fugi rapidamente da sala onde havíamos nos trancado. Obviamente, eu pretendia me encontrar com a ruiva no final do dia e ajudá-la a desfazer a confusão.

Mas nosso dia não aconteceu exatamente como o planejado.

- Lily! - uma garota de curtos cabelos castanhos corria em minha direção, demorei alguns instantes para perceber que era a mim que ela chamava - Está tudo bem?

- Melhor impossível. - respondi tentando encontrar o tom de voz usado pela ruiva, meu plano não daria certo se eu não me comportasse como a Evans.

- Você não apareceu na aula, fiquei preocupada. - Alice me pegou pelo braço e fui involuntariamente arrastado para a aula de poções - Onde estava?

- Com o Sirius. - falei concluindo que algo próximo da verdade seria o melhor.

- Sirius? - Alice estancou o passo no meio da sala de aula - O que você estava fazendo com o Black?

Notei meu erro tarde demais. Lílian Evans nunca mataria aula com Sirius Black. Dei de ombros diante de tal constatação, afinal, não foi exatamente isso que havia acontecido?

- O que eu posso dizer? - perguntei retoricamente - O Black não é tão mal assim, ficamos...hm, conversando um pouco.

- Eu fui jogada em um universo paralelo? - uma voz exclamou com incredulidade - Você realmente acabou de dizer que o _'Black não é tão mal_'?! E as suas teorias sobre todos os marotos serem descendentes diretos de Hitler?

Não me culpem pelo que veio a seguir. Eu realmente preciso lhes explicar que a Mckinnon tem um efeito estranho sobre meu bom senso, ao vê-la parada ali eu não pude impedir minha fala.

- Lene, querida, hoje eu descobri que o Black é muito mais do que músculos e charme. - falei compulsivamente - Ele também é inteligente, carismático e humilde. Não sei como pude falar tantas besteiras sobre alguém tão perfeito.

Um silêncio estranho cobriu toda a sala. Alguns alunos que entravam me encaravam chocados, Mckinnon parecia mais do que estarrecida.

Sabem meu plano de ser discreto e agir como a Evans? Bem, acho melhor esquecermos isso.

Fiquei alguns momentos quieto, esperando que alguém gritasse algo sobre magia negra ou possessão demoníaca. Pois só desta forma, Lílian Evans falaria o que eu acabara de dizer.

O que veio porém, foram risadas.

Marlene e Alice s dobraram em gargalhadas, quase perdendo o fôlego no meio de tanta graça. Olhei abismado para aquelas garotas. Agora vocês entendem o que eu falei sobre elas não serem deste planeta? Seres humanos normais não se comportam assim.

- Eu adoro suas ironias, Lily! - Mckinnon conseguiu observar antes de voltar a rir.

Pelo menos não tentaram me exorcizar.

**

**Lílian Evans:**

Se eu esganasse o Black dentro do meu próprio corpo estaria cometendo suicídio?

Foi ponderando tal opção que eu me encaminhei para o almoço naquela tarde. O encontro com o Potter me deixara ainda mais tensa e a constatação de que a situação só piorava veio no exato momento em que sentei perto da ruiva descabelada que comia um prato tão cheio que poderia ser confundido com o Monte Everest.

- Você não podia fingir que tem alguma educação, não é mesmo? - perguntei irritada para o Black.

- Você é muito chata, Evans. - ele observou balançando o garfo na minha direção - Me deixe algumas horas nesse corpo e sua reputação vai melhorar drasticamente.

- Tente _melhorar_ minha reputação e todo o castelo vai ouvir uma declaração sobre a nova opção sexual de Sirius Black. - ameacei com o maxilar tenso.

- Como quiser. - ele deu de ombros - E aí, alguma idéia sobre como desfazer isso?

Olhei para mim mesma imaginando o quão doentio é sentir vontade de cometer atos de cruel violência contra si própria.

- Eu primeiro precisaria descobrir como você fez isso. - retruquei estressada.

- Então se prepare para assumir seu lado masculino, porque eu realmente não sei como aconteceu.

Suspirei diante da resposta.

- No final das aulas, me encontre na biblioteca. - ordenei - Vamos descobrir o que está havendo.

O garoto confirmou com um aceno de cabeça enquanto colocava em sua boca uma quantidade de comida que eu nunca imaginaria que pudesse caber em meu estômago.

- Hei, James! - ele gritou de repente para chamar a atenção dos marotos que entravam pelo Salão Comunal.

- O que você está fazendo?! - sussurrei chocada ao perceber que todas as mesas haviam parado de comer para assistir a uma cena totalmente inédita.

Sirius Black me lançou um sorriso estranho e voltou a acenar para que o amigo se aproximasse. Potter sentou ao meu lado depois de alguns instantes, totalmente estarrecido com o fato de que fora chamado pelo primeiro nome.

- Não se anime muito, Potter. - informei apontando para Sirius - A Lily inalou uma poção de demência durante a aula.

No momento em que falei isso, Sirius piscava _meus_ olhos em direção ao Potter de uma forma pretensamente sexy. Era guerra que ele queria? Era guerra que iria conseguir.

- E porque você está me chamando de Potter? - o garoto se dirigiu a mim com os olhos ainda presos na cena que Sirius fazia.

- É o seu nome, não é? - questionei sem paciência igual a todas as vezes que ele me perguntara a mesma coisa.

- Sirius, você também inalou a poção? - Remus franziu a testa de modo curioso.

- Possivelmente. Todos sabem que eu sou idiota o suficiente para fazer isso. - respondi sorrindo com superioridade para a criatura ruiva que não parava de comer.

- Acho melhor levarmos a Lily a enfermaria. - o Potter observou assustado - Parece que há algo de errado com o olho dela.

Não pude conter uma risada e Sirius parou de piscar como uma doninha cega.

- Eu estou bem. - o garoto-doninha respondeu me encarando fortemente - Um _longo_ banho deve cortar o efeito da poção.

Engasguei com meu suco.

Eu não podia acreditar no meu azar.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Nota: **_Ninguém pode dizer que eu demorei, certo? Huahsuahsuah._

_Vamos deixar algo claro, fiquei chocada com a quantidade de comentários que recebi o0_

_Se continuar assim, tenho certeza de que minha imaginação vai finalmente pegar no tranco e a história vai deslanchar bem rápido. E não, eu também não gostei desse capítulo, mas acho que ficou um pouco melhor que o outro._

_E vocês não podem falar nada sobre o tamanho do capítulo porque eu não demorei nem 24 horas para atualizar, é um recorde!! hausauhsuahsuahs_

_Obrigada mesmo por todos os comentários e favoritações ;P_

_Aliás, como devem ter visto, 'James' ganhou de disparada._

**Beijos um pouco mais satisfeitos!!!**

P.S: Mais uma coisa rápida, que tal me mandarem idéias de cenas engraçadas para a fic? A melhor aparece no próximo capítulo com o nome da autora da cena.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Agradecimentos:(fico cada vez mais boba com os comentários)**

**Flor Cordeiro:** _Somos duas. Huahsuhasuh. Espero que esteja gostando. Beijos!!!_

**Danii A. Evans:** _Demorei um pouco mais, mas cheguei xD Continuo rápida? *-* Hm, eu gostei desse capítulo... Espero que você também goste ^^ Continue dizendo o que achou, certo? Beijos!!!_

**LadyBarbiePontasPotterCullenS.** : _Que bom que gostou! Espero que goste ainda mais deste aqui! Continue dizendo o que achou e se tiver alguma idéia engraçada me conte, ok? Beijos!!!_

**L. Potter: **_Jura que foi engraçado? *-* Huahsuhasu. Beijos!!!_

**Gláuce Volpi (Gauccy): **_Demorei? Só um pouco, né? Mas o próximo capítulo vem rápido ^^ Uh, realmente o Sirius vai se dar bem mal quando o James descobrir... Huahsuhasu. Ah, e amei suas idéias, vou usar com certeza! Na verdade, é a Lily que vai usá-las. Hihi. E não se preocupe com o tamanho dos comentários, quanto maiores mais feliz eu fico *-* Beijos!!! p.s: Eu gostei desse capítulo. Huahsuhash._

**lelezuda**: _Sua cena foi liinda!!! Amei *-* Huhaushuahs. Ri demais. Me empolguei com esse capítulo e não coloquei a cena, mas já estou escrevendo o próximo e ele será dedicado à sua idéia xD Beijos!!!_

**Cuca Malfoy**: _Fico feliz em saber que consegui te divertir! Na verdade foi o Sirius e a Lily mas vou pegar os créditos deles ;P Aah, eu já tinha pensado nesses dramas básicos, eles vão aparecer sim ;) Huahsuhaush. Beijos!!!_

**Sophy JB:** _Eu lamento por seu estômago. Juro. Huahsuhasu. Mas fico feliz em saber que riu tanto *-* Aah, e espero que você goste mais ainda desse aqui, tem uma parte que com certeza você já conhece ;P Beijos!!! p.s: amei sua página no orkut._

**carol lupin:** _Oii! Jura que gostou tanto assim? o0 Eu gostei mais desse capítulo aqui *-* Espero que ele também te agrade bastante xD Beijos!!!_

**gatagótica: **_Morri com seu nick. Preciso dizer que ri muito? Huahsuhuashuash. Sim, ficaremos ricas com um best-seller ^^ Ah, que loucuras você faria no corpo do Sirius?! o0 Espero que goste desse aqui, principalmente do fim. Beijos!!!_

**Fêe:** _Oiii!! Preciso dizer que fico boba com seus elogios? É, fico demais. Daqui a pouco vou ficar tão convencida quanto o Six. Não, acho que isso é impossível. Enfim, eu gostei desse capítulo espero que goste também. Beijos!!!_

**Kaah~:** _Heei, que bom que está gostando. E esse capítulo saiu um pouco maior. O problema é que, quanto maior, mais eu demoro... Mas vou trabalhar nisso. Espero que goste. Beijos!!! p.s: gostei das idéias, farei um capítulo dedicado a elas *-* Hihi. E quanto a sua pergunta: eu acho que sim._

**Paulinha Potter Cullen**: _Espero suas idéias, viu? E que bom que está gostando, não deixe de me dizer o que achou deste aqui. Ah, o Sirius ficou ofendido com seu comentário sobre a sanidade dele ;P Huahsuhaush. Beijos!!!_

**Juli Hale P. Cullen**: _E eu necessito que continue comentando, ok? É uma troca justa? Huahsuhas. Espero que goste. Beijos!!! _

**Marydf Evans Cullen**: _Não vou fazer uma resposta muito longo porque estou correndo para que você possa ler - os erros de gramática são sua culpa -, ok? Mas espero um lindo e gigante comentário. Beijos!!!_

**chibilele**: _Aah, que bom que gostou *-* Não deixe de comentar, ok? Comentários me inspiram demais. Me diga o que achou deste capítulo aqui. Beijos!!!_

**LLoiza: **_Sirius exorcizado? Ri demais com essa. Vamos ver o que acontecerá com o pobre maroto... Hihi. Espero que continue gostando. Beijos!!!_

**tataa': **_E eu ADOREI saber que você adorou. Espero que goste desse capítulo, é o meu preferido até agora. Beijos!!!_

**Aluada Evans - Tamara ;): **_Obrigada pelos parabééns *-* Que bom que gostou, eu não gostei muito dos últimos capítulos mas este aqui saiu interessante... Hihi. Espero que goste, ah, eu estava com saudades dos seus comentários sabia? Beijos!!!_

**G. Fanfiction:** _Demorei muito? ^^ Espero que tenha valido a pena a espera. Diga o que achou, certo? Beijos!!!_

**Dani Prongs:** _Recebi seu comentário depois que já tinha postado o capítulo. Huahsuhash. Mas como vim por aqui concertar um erro resolvi te reposponder... Que bom que está gostanto, estou muito curiosa para saber o que você vai achar desse capítulo aqui. Beijos!!!_

**Capítulo 3**

**Sirius Black:**

Sete anos. Dois mil, quinhentos e cinqüenta e cinco dias. Sessenta e um mil, trezentas e vinte horas. Conseguem ter noção de quanto tempo eu trabalhei para formar a minha gloriosa reputação em Hogwarts?

E tudo isso vai ser destruído por um simples movimento de quadris. Sim, porque nesse exato instante Sirius Black está quase se quebrando em um andar rebolante.

Eu ainda mato a Evans.

- O que você está fazendo? - segurei o braço que acenava para alguns garotos - Pelo amor de Merlim, pare com isso.

- O que eu estou fazendo?! - Lílian riu enquanto piscava para um corvinal - Vingança.

- Ei, tudo bem. - me prostrei em sua frente observando o quanto o corpo da ruiva era pequeno, eu tinha que erguer a cabeça para falar - Você venceu, eu juro que vou me comportar.

Ela me olhou incerta, avaliando a veracidade das minhas palavras.

- Palavra de maroto. - prometi cruzando os dedos sobre meus lábios (na verdade, sobre os lábios da Evans), para ressaltar o juramento - Só pare de andar como uma drag-queen enlouquecida.

- Tudo bem. - ela concordou relutante, aparentemente, estava se divertindo mais do que devia com toda aquela encenação.

Quem diria que a Evans é humana...

- Agora, que tal você arrumar minha blusa? - ela pediu apontando para alguns botões abertos - E parar de andar com as pernas arqueadas?

Concertei a blusa e treinei um andar leve e saltitante para obter a aprovação da ruiva-roubadora-de-corpos.

- Parece um mamute na cama elástica. - foi sua insensível opinião para os meus esforços - Tente andar com mais graça... - ela pediu mostrando-me como deveria fazer.

Oh, sim, Sirius Black agora desfilava em passos meigos pelo corredor. Eu estava perdido.

- Que parar com isso?! - implorei interrompendo sua demonstração, algumas pessoas paravam para observar o que ocorria.

- Certo, apenas tente andar com mais modos. - foi seu último desejo antes de entrar em sala.

**

**Lílian Evans:**

Dez desvantagens em estar no corpo de um garoto:

1) Ter que dormir no dormitório masculino;

2) Ter que aturar o Potter no corpo do melhor amigo dele;

3) Sofrer ouvindo a voz do Potter;

4) Sofrer ouvindo o Potter falar sobre quadribol e garotas;

5) Ter que usar o banheiro que os HOMENS usam;

6) Livre acesso ao dormitório masculino; ( sim, eu sei que estou repetindo o item, mas é apenas para ressaltar a sua importância)

7) Ver as partes íntimas do Potter, por que provavelmente eles dormem nus;

8) ACESSO AO DORMITÓRIO MASCULINO; (acho que nem precisava de outras desvantagens, esta basta)

9) Mais uma vez, ouvir a voz do Potter;

10) Quer saber? Esqueçam o resto. Uma palavra já é o suficiente nessa lista: D-O-R-M-I-T-Ó-R-I-O! *

*(**N/A:** Heei, essa lista não foi feita por mim, foi uma contribuição de Marianna Hoisel, uma leitora muito fofa - além de boa escritora também - obrigada mesmo ^^)

* * *

_Uma imensidão de garotas enfurecidas corria em minha direção, gritando por Sirius. Eu tentava fugir, me escondia em algumas salas, mas - assim como aquele clipe de thriller - várias mãos irrompiam pela porta tentando me alcançar. _

Acordei no exato momento em que eu, no corpo de Sirius, era engolida pelo mar de progesterona. Pesadelo assustador.

- Almofadinhas. - ouvi chamarem o Black pelo apelido e levantei a cabeça para encarar Remus Lupin me olhando com preocupação - Você está bem?

Não. Eu não estava nada bem. _Bem_ seria a última palavra que eu usaria para descrever o meu estado. Essa palavra estava quase sendo erradicada do meu vocabulário depois de todo aquele dia infernal.

- Estou ótima. - respondi notando tardiamente o emprego errado do gênero - Eu digo, ótimo, eu estou ótimo. - concertei - Qual é, sou Sirius Black, sou ótimo por natureza.

Acho que fui bem, Lupin não pareceu notar minha falha.

- Certo, e porque está na biblioteca? - ele perguntou desconfiado.

- Preciso estar doente para querer estudar? - perguntei ofendida.

Depois me lembrei, aquele era o Black. Ele só entraria em uma biblioteca para estudar sob intensa tortura.

- Hm, você me pegou. - dei de ombros - Estou procurando garotas. Você sabe como eu sou, eu já usei a maioria das meninas do castelo como se elas fossem objetos. Resolvi procurar alguma diferente, que tenha um pouco mais de cérebro para variar, a biblioteca me pareceu um bom lugar para isso.

O queixo de Lupin estava tombado. Talvez eu tivesse exagerado um pouco.

- Garotas com cérebro... - ele repetiu - Assim como a Lily?

Arregalei os olhos.

- Ahm, não. - respondi rapidamente - A Evans nunca ficaria com o cruzamento do ogro com tiranossauro que eu sou.

- E porque ela pediu para avisar que terá que faltar ao _encontro_ de vocês? - ele frisou enfaticamente a palavra.

Por que o Black tem que ser tão apalermado? Ele não notou o que a palavra _encontro_ insinuaria?! E, raios, porque ele não apareceu na biblioteca para podermos achar uma solução para essa confusão?

- Não é um encontro. - me apressei a explicar - Nós estamos fazendo um trabalho de transfiguração juntos.

- Não era um trabalho de feitiços? - uma voz interrompeu minha conversa com Lupin, e o Potter surgiu com uma sobrancelha erguida de modo desconfiado.

Pisquei um pouco chocada para o maroto de braços cruzados. Era exatamente por isso que eu não conseguia mentir, eu sempre me atrapalhava depois.

- Sim, era. - respondi atônita - Mas já acabamos esse. Estamos fazendo o de transfiguração agora.

Potter me analisou por alguns instantes.

- Você e a Lil andam bastante unidos, não é mesmo? - suas palavras pareciam uma acusação.

Rolei os olhos, eu realmente não precisava ter esse tipo de conversa com o Potter.

- Então o que você está planejando? - James Potter falou em um tom ácido - Armário de vassouras? Sala precisa?

E aqui está a gota d'água.

- Escute, Potter. - me exaltei, levantando da cadeira e deixando cair o livro sobre o qual eu ressonava até alguns minutos atrás - A Lily é uma pessoa, ela tem sentimentos. Você a trata como um desafio ridículo que precisa conquistar para não ferir o próprio ego. Nunca pensou em tratá-la como gente? Em ter uma conversa normal com ela, ao envés de usar seu roteiro batido de cantadas?

O maroto de cabelos arrepiados permaneceu em um silêncio confuso, continuei a falar, empolgada com meu discurso.

- Aliás, você deveria desistir. - sorri triunfante ao perceber que eu era maior do que Potter - A Lily nunca vai se render aos encantos de um idiota machista como você.

O garoto precisou de alguns segundos para se recuperar.

- É claro que não. - ele respondeu irônico - Ela agora tem um outro idiota machista para se divertir, não é mesmo? Não tente falar como se fosse muito melhor do que eu, Black. Não tente falar como se soubesse o que eu realmente sinto. - Potter interrompeu sua fala nesse momento, pareceu ponderar por alguns segundos até continuar a falar - Você não imagina como é receber foras e xingamentos todos os dias não é mesmo? Ser humilhado por alguém que você admira? Você ao menos tem noção de como é ver o olhar de desprezo que a Lil me manda, ter de observar a visão distorcida que ela tem de mim?

- Visão distorcida? - perguntei irritada, embora minha mente ainda tivesse fixada na parte sobre a admiração - Potter, seja sincero, tudo o que você quer da Lily é uma noite em um armário de vassouras somente para poder satisfazer seu ridículo desafio. Não fale como se suas intenções com ela fossem honradamente nobres.

Essas palavras pareceram finalmente, deixá-lo mudo. Potter abaixou a cabeça, bagunçando o cabelo com a mão.

- Mais uma coisa. - falei por fim - Se o tratamento da Lily te incomoda tanto, porque não desiste?

Os olhos castanhos se fixaram nos meus com uma emoção indecifrável, um brilho estranho passou por eles.

- Eu não sei, está legal? - ele suspirou - Seria muito mais simples desistir, mas eu simplesmente... - Potter deu um soco na mesa - Escute, Sirius, eu não posso te dar respostas para algo que não entendo.

Dizendo isso, James Potter abandonou a biblioteca.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**N/A:** _Tenho que ser rápida aqui._

_Esse é o meu capítulo favorito até agora, e ficou um pouco maior perceberam? O próximo já está sendo escrito então não deve demorar._

_Amo os comentários de vocês, são eles que me inspiram. _

_Ah, e aceito mais cenas se alguém tiver alguma, morro de rir com elas ^^_

**Beijos corridos!**


	5. Nota

Olá pessoal, como vão todas?

Eu sei que sumi por muito tempo, e é triste vir avisar que sumirei ainda mais... Eu entrei na faculdade de Sistemas de Informação (computação com nome chic) e não ando com tempo pra nada, mal consigo acabar de escrever o meu livro que iniciei nas férias...

Então, por mais que eu saiba o quanto é chato, tenho que declarar a fic em Hiatus porque eu não sei, sinceramente, quando voltarei a ter tempo para escrevê-la. Possivelmente nas férias do meio do ano, espero.

É isso, preciso dizer que estou morrendo de saudades dos adoráveis personagens e, o Sirius que me desculpe, mas terá que esperar pacientemente para continuar a aprontar e espalhar seu chame por aí.

Se houver erros nesse texto, desconsiderem, acabei de chegar da facul e to vesguinha de sono.

Beijão, e desculpem pelo hiatus.


End file.
